KotOR I re-tell: well, what do I call it?
by Kel'Zorah vas nar Rannoch
Summary: My version of the story of KotOR I. My first fanfic ever! I may stray from accepted cannon a bit... but that is why we write fanfiction, no? Generous use of Mando'a enclosed. Male Lightside Revan. Not sure on the rating so T to be safe-ish... though there may be lots of blood, you know what Mando's are like :P
1. Prologue

Here goes...

This is my first fic. I have been wanting to write one for a while now and only just worked up the courage to post what have got so far (seen far too many awesome posts to even bother trying to feel worthy).

As previously mentioned, I have no idea what to call it... I would welcome any suggestions!

I plan on writing this as it you readers know everything about the star wars universe, but not this story. So hopefully I don't spoil the 'big reveal' later in the game. If you think this looks like a mixture of quite a few KotOR I fics, then you would probably be right as I do struggle to keep it original some times.

I am not confident enough to attempt to write a paring so I will steer clear of all that for now... if you guys really want I will give it a go, but be careful what you wish for.

Also would like help with what rating I should give this!

I write mostly in 3rd person, speech is in "quotations", thoughts are in italics...not too confusing I hope! Line breaks, I use them to skip time and points-of-view (should I name whose perspective each part is from?).

Please Read & Review, let me know how I'm doing and correct me if I screw up!

* * *

Prologue

The black robed figure stood its ground, tossing opponents left and right while cutting down those lucky and foolish enough to get close

Revan turned to the Republic officer who thought he had a chance against the Lord of the Sith, effortlessly reflecting a few blaster bolts back to the gun, turning it into slag. The officers eyes widened with fear as he realised he did not get to be four meters away by skill or luck.

As Revan's raised hand created the Rancor-grip around his throat, he understood that they could not kill this fortress, they would die like lambs to a bored slaughterer.

"You cannot win, Revan!"

_This young Jedi has a spine... and knows battle meditation. What is your name little Jedi...Bastila Shan, a Padawan. What are your Masters doing risking one so green?_

The Jedi and her companions raised their 'sabers and edged forward as Revan flurries the weapon, now glowing red, that killed Mandalore

_Let us see how skilled you are with a blade, little Jedi. Wait, what is this triumph I feel from Malak. What are you...? NO! You fool! Have you lost all control of yourself?_

An explosion engulfs the Bridge of the _Revanchist_, bringing the Lord to their knees. As the smoke clears, the Sith sees the Jedi Bastila struggles to rise from amongst the dead. She crawls towards Revan as the Sith Lord falls facedown.

_My foolish apprentice, you not understand the importance of retaining control as you follow a plan in war, which is why you are the apprentice. You have ruined the plan, I will survive to complete my work but I may not have the time. I can only hope you have not destroyed everything before I can stop you._

Bastila reaches Revan and feels the life forces fading, she roles the Lord over, removes the Bes'kar mask and gapes at the face before her.

_This one, she has power and a future far beyond this battle. She must help the Republic slow Malak, she must!_

"Great destiny...little Jedi...Stop Malak...cannot...let...him..."

_My body is too weak, that will have to do. Ahh yes, she has the compassion the Masters teach but do not have. Now I must prepare, fortify my position._

_The little Jedi will ensure I will survive..._

* * *

_Voices, whispers... no, shouting. Distant. Can barely hear them._

"No! It is too risky!"

"We have discussed this, at great length I might add."

"We do not know what will happen long term. We cannot put such a burden on a Padawan's shoulders, it would be safer-"

"We discussed this already, we have no choice! You know as well as I do, there is no alternative in which we can prevail."

"Peace you two. Been made the decision has, we must go forward. Now, are we ready to proceed?"

_Still can't hear...wait, I feel fingers in my mind... what are they doing, they cannot hope to find me... no...NO! They cannot do this! Why would they risk it?!_

"I can feel no resistance."

"Good, but we must hope that at least memories are intact."

_They seek to make me anew, but not me. They do not know my minds paths, if I can guide them... Yes, yes! They will not suspect. They will believe they have success. It will take time to undo their work but, eventually, I will regain control. I will be able to stop Malak with some resources to begin with._

_Must sleep now, I am safe within my shell, ready to burst out when the time is right._

* * *

"Master Jedi?"

"Yes."

"What is the purpose of all this? I have checked and triple checked, the subject has no flaws of character and there is nothing wrong with their thought patterns."

"We cannot take any chances. The procedure went smoothly and by all accounts was successful. The result is acceptable but completely different to what was intended."

"If the subject is acceptable, then why don't you just accept it."

"We will have to. There is no alternative."


	2. Chapter 1

I know it is painfully obvious, but just in case someone missed it or is a stickler for details: I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS KNIGHTS OF THE OLD REPUBLIC OR ANY OF ITS CONTENTS! If I did I sure as hell wouldn't be going to University and would spend more time on this!

ps: If you don't want it George, I'll happily take it off your hands! ;P *enough*

In this chapter I have put in quite a few Mandalorian words, the reason for my use of Mando'a is evident with the introduction of the main character.

* * *

Chapter I

Carth Onasi. Pilot. Commander. War hero. And now, look out for the last man to arrive, who of course had to be late. Once again, he pulled up the man's file.

The mug shot showed a caucasian Human male, clean shaven, black dreadlocks pulled into a messy ponytail-thing at the back, with two of the rats-tails dyed blood-red on the left side like Corellian blood-stripes. His face of typically Mandalorian features seemed somewhat bored, yet there was a sharp look in his jade coloured eyes.

He had a nasty scar running down the right side of his face from his brow to just below his ear, it looked quite old, proving that he had seen combat. If what Carth knew of Mandalorians, this guy had probably been trained to fight when he was 14.

Atin Aliik [ah-TEEN ah-LEEK]. 28. 6ft. Mandalorian mercenary.

_I knew it. I hate Mandalorians._

Security for Padawan Shan. Apparently this, 'Atin Aliik', was a reasonably successful merc who killed a Dark Jedi during a bar fight, allowing a Jedi to escape from his hunters.

_That explains why Aliik was contracted by the Republic, but not why the Jedi 'requested' that he be assigned to Bastila as security. Surely he would be more useful in the field or in a strike force._

As shuttle took off from the spaceport, he noticed the man in question standing a couple of meters away, as if he had just appeared there. He was wearing some sort of environment suit with some armour plating strapped to it, all in black with some red Mandalorian design on the shoulders and chest.

He also had a heavy blaster holstered on his left thigh, a sword that looked like Mandalorian iron sheathed above the holster and backpack that looked to be stuffed with full blastpacks and spare parts.

To most people, the sight of this man would be intimidating...but Carth Onasi was not 'most people'. Though, that fact that he could just appear out of nowhere was disturbing.

_No, I must have missed him walk up. I don't think I am going to like this guy_

"Atin Aliik. You are Alor'ad Onasi, yes?"

"_Commander_ Onasi, and you will address me as such, soldier."

"Don't like Mandos, eh? You fought in the war?."

_Yep, I really don't like this guy_

"Are you going to get on the ship, or are you going to reminisce about your 'glory days'?"

He didn't reply. He just stared off to the side with unfocused eyes

"Let's go then, di'kutla al'verde."

"Watch it, I learnt enough Mando'a to know an insult when I hear one."

"For your sake, I hope we don't meet very often."

"You have been assigned to a Jedi as security, the Jedi I am advising."

"Then pray for a short trip, al'verde."

* * *

The first day of the _Endar Spires_ journey wasn't so bad. Atin spent most of his time in his quarters fiddling with the terminal or maintaining his gear.

He had no idea why, but he could not for the life of him remember anything beyond getting off the transport at the spaceport and meeting Captain Rancor-piss jacket.

It was the Captain who made him think about it. When he mentioned 'glory days', he tried to think of some battle or another that would get the Republic veteran wound up. None came to mind. His whole past was just, blank.

He had hacked the terminal within the first hour of the night and gained access to his file. Not much there. Just something about killing a Dark Jedi that got him noticed by the Republic, and that he was a mercenary.

The funny thing was he knew all the history, Republic, Sith, Mando, just nothing personal. No memories of a childhood, clan, homeworld, nothing but his name.

For some reason he stayed up all night trying to remember something, so that when the next day came he could barely stay awake while that Bastila Jedi and Onasi argued about whatever. Atin didn't know what anything else was like, but this sucked.

On the third day he joined some of the Republic soldiers in a drinking game in the mess hall that resulted in him being surrounded by losers who couldn't find the door, much less their rooms or their shift times for the next day. That earned Atin a visit from Mr Rancor-piss and a warning not to cause trouble.

On the fifth day he managed to clean out all the stupid ensigns of their credits during his breaks when he discovered they played pazzak in the mess. That got Mr Rancor-piss mad enough to ban him from the mess during breaks except for meals.

Now Atin was getting a thorough dressing down from his charge, Padawan Bastila Shan. Little miss 'I am in charge and don't you forget it Mandalorian' certainly knew how to talk, but could she shut up?

"Are you even listening to me, Aliik?"

"Yep, you are pissed off that I can't act like a sensible, 'civilised' person."

"You have been put under my command; as such you will obey my orders. Understood?"

"Yes, Jetii'ika"

"Now I order you to behave in an orderly manner and to do the job you were hired to do. I want no disruptions for the rest of this mission. Is, That, Clear?"

"Yes, Jetii'ika. Would you like to get back to _your_ job now, _Padawan?_"

Onasi was looking smug in his seat in the corner for some reason._ I bet he had a talk with Shan before this meeting. I can't wait till this trip is over._

* * *

_Noise, sound, as if a great distance away. Now movement. The little Jedi is in distress. Why? What is happening? Who is there...? No, not Him, He must not get her! Awake! Under attack!_

* * *

_Flashing lights, blaring sirens. Shaking. This dream is strange-_

"Osik!"

Atin cried as he was flung off his bunk into the side one next to his. The door opens and a Republic soldier runs in. _Trask something? He was the one who seemed to hang around the crew quarters a lot, bunk mate perhaps?_

"We've been ambushed by a Sith battle fleet! The _Endar Spire_ is under attack! Hurry up, we don't have much time!"

"What? Sith... aww hell, they are attacking and we need to get to the excape pods because they already fragged our escort." Atin muttered.

"Now hurry up, we have to find Bastila! We have to make sure she-"

"Yeah yeah, I get the picture! Just get that door open while I grab my gear." _This is why I sleep in my armour! I must have learn't that the hard way at some point, I can't remember._

_Blaster and sword on the left, pack on my back, Republic standard issue blaster rifle in hand. O-kay, I'm ready..._

"Damn! My codes don't work!"

"Ugh, we don't have time for this. Get out of my way, chakaar!"

A few blasts and a kick to the control panel later, the safety features kicked in and the door slid open to reveal two Sith soldiers in gleaming silver armour.

"Sith-spit! For the Repub-"

Atin saw what was going to happen and threw himself at the closer Sith, using him as a shield when Trask began to spray bolts everywhere.

"Damn greenies. Could you aim at them next time, not just shoot everything just in case?!"

"They were right there-"

"Yes they were, an army of two. TWO! How many shots do you need, di'kut? Now pull yourself together and let's get moving!"

They made their way through the ship, getting a few comms from Mr Rancor-piss (who was considerably more pleasant under stress) and dispatching another three groups of Sith soldiers before running into a duel between a Jedi and her Dark opponent, just outside the bridge. The Jedi won, only to be blown up by a Sith troopers grenade despite Atin's alert.

The Bridge itself, was in total chaos. Sith and Republic troops all over, with the Sith wining, which made for a turkey shoot once the last Republic soldier had fallen, the controls were already damaged and the ship was beyond repair anyway.

Trask went through the next door, then ran over to the airlock hallway door.

"There is something behind here."

"Just leave it and-" too late.

And there, standing in the now open hallway, stood a Dark Jedi, readying his double bladed lightsaber for the kill.

"Damn! Another Dark Jedi! I'll try and hold him off, you get to the escape pods. Go!"

"Trask you can't take him, much less-"

Trask runs forward and the door slams shut behind him.

"-slow him down. Di'kutla chakaar!"

_Well, at least now I don't have to put up with that shuk'yc nibral. He was slowing me down any way._

"Aliik, come in!"

"Yeah what is it?"

"I'm tracking your progress through the _Endar Spire's_ life support systems. Bastila's escape pod is away... you're the last surviving crew member of the _Endar Spire_! I can't wait for you much longer; you have to get to the escape pods!"

"Is that concern for my safety I here? Coming from you Onasi?"

"Wait. There's a Sith patrol just down the corridor. Try to sneak past him."

Atin peered around the corner and looked right into the eyes of another Dark Jedi.

"Some Sith patrol, Onasi!" He yelled as he threw his Republic rifle at the figure.

The Human man easily tossed the rifle aside, but failed to notice the 6ft Mandalorian charging towards him until their blades met. The Dark Jedi sent a few hard but slow swings in Atin's direction, before realising he was out-matched with a blade and force pushing him into the wall.

As he came back into range Atin swung his blade high from the right, the Dark Jedi blocked, Atin quickly spun clockwise and slamed his blade into the already extended lightsaber, knocking it free before head butting the man in the face, then decapitating him.

Atin cleaned his blade on the body's robes and collected the now deactivated lightsaber, placed it in his pack and headed for the pods, sheathing his sword. He quick-drew the two Sith behind the next door before they so much as looked at him and moved to the terminal next to the opposite door.

"Be careful! There's a whole squad of Sith troopers on the other side of that door! You need to find a way to thin out-"

"Does this terminal have access to the power systems?"

"Yes, yes it does. Why-"

"You'll see, Onasi. Just you watch!"

Atin rigged the terminal to cut power to the next room in 4 seconds, then resupply power in 8 seconds. He counted to three, then opened the door.

The Sith all turned towards him as he pulled the trigger of his heavy blaster, blowing out the viewports in two shots as he dived under the table in the middle of the room, just as the power cut.

The broken viewports turned into a huge hole in room that sucked the screaming Sith (and anything that wasn't bolted down like the table) out into the vacuum of space. 4 seconds later, the power came back on and a atmosphere shield closed the breach.

"What the hell did you do?" Yelled Carth from the now open door to the pod bay.

"Cleared the room." Atin replied simply, strolling past him to the waiting pod.

They got in and secured their harnesses, when ready, launching the pod away from the _Endar Spire_ towards the planet below.

"We will have to hide on the planet below until reinforcements can extract us and the other survivors" said Carth. "We should be able to link up with the other pods and find Bastila easily enough."

"Keep dreaming Captain Rancor-piss. When that ship blows, we are going to lose control and smash into the planet. We could end up anywhere."

"Could you just co-operate with me for a change?!"

"Fine, but I'll have you know that-"

Atin was right, the ship did explode. The shockwave propelled the pod planetside faster than even the great pilot Carth Onasi could control. The impact of the crash broke Atin from his harness and into the wall of the pod.

His last thought before the darkness claimed his consciousness was a resigned _I told you so, Onasi. I told you so._

* * *

Carth woke to find something heavy crushing the air from his lungs. That something turned out to be one Atin Aliik with a large amount of blood flowing down his face.

"Aww Sith-spit! C'mon, talk to me!"

Carth checked his vitals. _Good, he's still breathing and his heart is beating. Now, time to get out of here and find somewhere to lay low._

When he finally got the hatch open there was a small crowd gathering around the crash. A few of them pointed towards an apartment complex to the right and helped him haul Atin (who was allot heavier that he looked, even for a tall man) out of the pod and over to the complex door. Then they fled.

It took him twenty minutes to find an out of the way section that had an empty apartment. Luckily it had a good door with a working lock. He laid Atin on one bed and began to look at where all that blood was coming from.

After some searching around the apartment, he found a medpack and proceeded to wipe the blood away, revealing a large slash across Atin's forehead, just along his hair line. The wound wasn't actually that bad, typical of head wounds, they bleed allot.

He had another cut on his neck that seemed nothing more than a scratch, but it was the now sticky red chest of the environment suit that concerned Carth more at this stage. He hurriedly unstrapped the armour plates and tore open the suit. What he found was a mosaic of scars, old and new, all over Atin's body. One that looked suspiciously like a lightsaber wound had re-opened and appeared to be dangerously deep. Carth injected some kolto and stuffed a bandage onto/into the breach in an attempt to stop the river, now threatening to paint the floor.

After what seemed like hours, it finally stopped. Carth checked Atin's pulse and found it weak, but regular. That was a good sign, considering.

He stood up and stretched, then dumped himself unceremoniously on one of the rooms many couches. Blaster in hand and facing the door, nothing moving, not a single sound but Atin's breathing.

_Well, at least he won't get bored and start telling me all about how right he was about the _Endar Spire_ blowing up, and then the crash, and then possibly begin ranting about how 'glorious' the last war was. Stupid Mandalorians._

Eventually Carth began to dose off and who could blame him after such an event as almost-getting-blown-up-and-getting-squashed-by-heavy-Mandalorian.


	3. Chapter 2

Here is the next part...

I have decided to use italics for the dreams and visions and bracket them with line breaks so that you know it's a dream/vision. Character thoughts are italics alone, as in Chapter 1

If you think I should try and describe the planets/cities etc instead of just ignoring them? Should I explain Atin Aliik outside of the story to give you guys some back ground if you don't know much about Mandalorians etc? Please let me know either by PM or review.

I have exams on at the moment so it may take a while for me to finish Chapter 3.

Read and Review, let me know how I'm doing!

* * *

Chapter II

_Darkness, impenetrable smoky haze. Light flashes, yellow and red, clashing in blinding white flares. A face, twisted with exertion and hate, red eyes like that of an enraged predator. Yellow flares white against red, its light travels under the twisted face as. The red light fades and the eyes go dark as they fall from view. Darkness returns as the sound of heavy breathing fades to deafening silence._

* * *

Atin opened his eyes, instantly regretting the action and shut them with a groan. Deciding that staying put was the best, he slowly became aware of the state he was in. A pounding head ache, burning chest, possible broken right lower leg.

_Great. The perfect start to what will probably be the worst day I've ever had... Wait, I can't remember a worst day ever. Where in Mandalore's helmet am I? _He wondered as he cracked his eyes open again.

Movement in the corner of his eye broke him out of his thoughts. Atin drew his blaster with his left hand, shoving it in what looked like a face as he jumped to his feet and groped for his sword with the other.

"Woah, hey! Point that thing someplace else, you're safe. At least for the moment."

Atin took a second to focus his eyes, blurry from sleep. When his vision cleared he took in the startled Carth Onasi and had to smirk. Then he realised the room was not ringing any bells as to where he was. He lowered his blaster but didn't return it to its holster.

"Where the hell am I?"

"We're in an abandoned apartment on the planet city of Taris. I was able to drag you away from the crash site with the help of some locals, eventually stumbling upon this place. You've been out for the past two days or so, so just take it easy."

"Well that would explain the head ache and the leg." He said looking down at it, then noticing the bloody remnants of the front of his environment suit. "What happened to my armor? It should have held up in a crash!"

"One of the many scars in your collection reopened." Carth stated casually. "I stopped the bleeding but it nearly coloured the floor with how much blood you lost, not to mention the bed. I would have taken you to the medical clinic down the street, but the wound kept opening every time I tried to move you. On that note, try not to stretch it or you'll have to close it yourself."

"Whatever... what sort of situation are we in?" _Why can't I remember what happened before I joined the crew of the _Endar Spire_?_

"I did some recon before you woke up. Taris is under Sith control. Their fleet is orbiting the planet, they have declared martial law and imposed a planet wide quarantine. There is also a gang war going on in the Lower City, but I've been in worse spots, as have you I imagine. There is no way the Republic can get through to rescue anyone here, so we're on our own."

_It would help if I could remember a 'worse spot'!_

"You seem a lot more civil than on the ship, you probably saved my life, what aren't you telling me?"

"This is no time to let my personal feelings get in the way. I've never left anyone behind on a mission and I'm not about to start now. Besides, I'm gonna need your help. The Sith are bound to be looking for Bastila, but not for a couple of grunts like us."

Atin groaned again. _Not that self-righteous, stuck up little child of a Jedi! Why do we have to find her anyway?!_

"I can see where you going with this... You want us to search high and low for that pampered little brat AND find a way of the planet! Count me out!"

"I've had enough of her attitude as much as you have but we have to find her! The whole Republic war effort relies on her abilities. So yes, we are going to look 'high and low' for Bastila. Besides, we will have a better chance at getting off the planet with her help than without it. Now will you co-operate, or do I have to pull rank like your some-"

_So the Republic stores its hopes in a holier-than-thou brat? No wonder they are losing the war and need mercs to bolster their numbers._

"Alright, Fine! I'll co-operate with you long enough to get off this rock. Just don't expect me to stick around much longer than that though."

"I guess that's all I can hope for, really." Carth sighed, resigned.

Atin's leg decided it was time to re-announce the fact that it was in pain, causing Atin to wince as he lowered himself back down onto the bed he must have been on.

"What is it?"

"Must have broken my leg in the crash. How far is that clinic you mentioned?"

"About 500 meters."

"I can manage that." He said, holstering his blaster and dumping his pack on the floor. "Let's go, I need to get what's left of my blood flowing."

It took Carth near dragging him, earning them countless stares from passersby, but eventually they got there. Luckily the Sith patrol they bumped into though they were drunk and left them alone. The doctor, called himself Zelka Forn, wasted no time in attending to Atin's chest wound. When he informed them that the operation could take a while, Carth left to get some supplies. After a scan Zelka found about five or six more reasons to keep Atin on the operating table for at least an hour. Carth must have retuned at some point because there was a black combat jacket and a bag of crappy cantina food waiting at the front desk as Atin was leaving.

_Hmpf, not what I would have chosen, but it will have to do. What the hell is this? Striil crap? Rotting Tach?_

Make that, lethal, cantina food.

Zelka had given Atin a crutch free of charge, to prevent him doing any damage while his leg healed. He said something about being a friend of the Republic, which meant Carth got lucky if he spilled the beans.

Atin donned the jacket to cover up the bloody hole in his suit and tried to eat the contents of the bag as he hobbled back to the apartment, with moderate success. When he got to the elevator, a Sith patrol stomped in behind him. The Human didn't seem to notice he was there and the two war droids weren't programmed to be creative.

Atin didn't think much of it, there are a lot of Sith on Taris, until he noticed they were heading towards the abandoned apartment. The Human stopped just outside it and began shouting.

"Alright you alien scum! Everyone get up against the wall, this is a raid!"

Most of the population didn't seem to care, but a pair of Duros walked up to the Sith.

"There was a patrol here just yesterday, and they found nothing. Why do you Sith keep bothering us?" One of them complained.

_Shut up you idiot! This guy obviously doesn't like aliens and you have to get in his way, don't you._

The Sith just raised his blaster rifle with a snarl and gunned the man down.

"That's how we Sith deal with smart mouthed aliens. Now the rest of you, get up against the wall before I lose my temper again!"

_I've had enough of this honourless scum. _"Drop you weapons and switch off the droids, hutuun." Atin ordered, drawing his blaster and aiming at the Sith's head.

Carth chose that moment to exit the apartment. "What's going on? Oh, in the name of-"

The Sith wheeled around. "What's this? Humans hiding out with aliens? They're Republic fugitives! Attack!"

Atin shot the Sith in the head and the droid to his left, blowing out its motivator before either could bring their rifles to bear. But before he got to the other one, Carth turned it into slag with rapid blasts from his twin custom Republic blasters. _Crude but effective._

"Poor Ixgil," the remaining Duros said in his native tongue, "he should not have talked back to the Sith like that. Thankfully, you were here to step in and help us, Human. This isn't the first time the Sith have come here to cause trouble for us, but hopefully it will be the last."

"Will they come looking for this patrol?" Atin asked in Duros

"Dont worry about the bodies. I will move them so it looks like they were killed elsewhere. That should throw the Sith off the track."

"Make sure you fill the other two with plasma like my friend here just did. They might think the gangs responsible."

"Good idea. Thank you for your help, Human."

The Duros began to drag the bodies away so Atin turned to Carth, who was standing in the door way like he had just caught a kid shoplifting.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" Carth whispered incredulously. "You could have blown our cover!"

"Hey, that Sith hutuun was threatening and killing innocent civilians for no reason other than entertainment. He deserved to die."

"It doesn't sound much different to what your kind did in the last war." Carth shot back

"THAT's why you hate us so much?" Atin fumed with rage. "Because one besom chaavla who got to be Mandalore decided to fight without honour, you can judge the whole culture!"

"Then why didn't anyone stop him?"

"Why did no Jedi try and stop Revan when he joined you against the wishes of the Council? Because he was the strongest warrior! To oppose Mandalore and lose would not only shame your clan and alit, but show contempt for your betters."

"That's short sighted. What are you supposed to do if you leader is corrupt? Follow them blindly?"

"I could say the same to you...this isn't helping us find Bastila, which was your idea I might add."

"Fine. I'm heading to the cantina, you coming?"

"What, I'm not fit for a bar fight. I'll be in the apartment if you need me."

The men parted ways, continuing the argument by themselves for a few minutes.

* * *

The best thing for recovering after nearly bleeding-out is fluid, food and sleep. The former two had been attended to, the latter remained elusive.

After twenty minutes Atin gave up and set about turning his enviro suit into just a pair of pants... with armour plates atmospheric sealed boots attached. Searching the apartment offered nothing more than the bloody mess one bed had become, and his torso armour from under the bed where Carth tossed it after the crash.

With both front and back plates secured under the jacket, Atin should have been able to get to sleep, no such luck. So he began tinkering with his blaster, then practicing a few katas with his long sword (one of the few Bes'kar blades still around after the Mandalorian wars). He eventually sat down on a couch, settling for playing dejarik in his head.

When he was starting to feel tired Carth returned with a few hundred credits and a black eye... his explanation being that another pazzak player thought he cheated. Carth crashed on the bed not soaked with blood and was soon snoring away, putting an end to any chance of sleep for Atin.

Realising the futility of his quest, he grabbed the blood soaked sheets and mattress and shoved them out the window, letting them drop out of sight into the abyss below. Then he sat down on the metal shelf, trying to think what to do next.

_Hey wait, I kept the lightsaber from that Dark Jedi on the _Endar Spire_. It can't be that hard to use._

He retrived his pack and found it right at the top where he had stuffed it on the ship. As he searched for the activation stud, he took a moment to observe its design.

It appeared to be simple tube, wrapped in a ribbed, dark red rubber grip with half inch wide durasteel bands at each end. One end was capped with durasteel, the other had a reflective disk set into it.

_That must be the danger end...and this must be the activation stud_

He pressed the stud, hidden just below the emitter end band in the grip. The angry red beam sprang from the hilt like a caged animal with a snap/hiss, then humming like an idling Bes'uliik.

And thus the rest of the night was spent attempting not to lose a limb while swinging the weightless energy beam around in a manner that looked at least similar to his sword katas, with a few advantages.

The blade was weightless so it was perfectly balanced around the hilt regardless of preferred grip. It could be hidden or placed in a pocket due the absence of a blade, when deactivated. You could attack on the back swing without having to reorient the blade or just use the threat of the searing heat of the beam close to your opponent, rather than an actual feint if you timed it right... in theory.

As he placed it in the breast pocket of his jacket, he pondered the strange sense of familiarity he felt when holding the weapon.

_Feels like an old friend...like an extension of my arm. Maybe that's why the Jedi are so attached to their lightsabers, even when they go to the 'dark side' as they call it._

Sunlight began spilling into the room, breaking him out of his trance. He realised he had spent the entire night playing with the lightsaber, and was not tired at all... and Carth was still snoring. Well, maybe Atin was a little sweaty but not tired, almost refreshed in fact.

"Nah, lack of sleep is making you delusional." He justified. "Time to wake up, Onasi."

The Republic pilot wouldn't budge. He slept like a rock...a deaf, noisy rock.

"This is going to be a long day."

When Carth still wouldn't wake up after ten minutes, Atin decided to check out the cantina. He copied a map from Carth's datapad to his own, shouldered his pack and ambled his way out of the apartment. It took about half an hour to find it. The Sith bouncer gave him the standard warning of, "Start a fight and we'll lock you up" and let him in. The sight was peaceful enough, the smell however said otherwise.

Everyone was tense, afraid. There were a few off duty Sith trying to relax but they couldn't lose the military aura. They congregated together, sticking to the bar while the Tarisians alienated them. The dancers had the typical crowd, but it was the duels that received the most attention, to the bane of pazzak players in the entrance way.

Atin poked his head through the door way to the duelling front room, finding a small group of people standing around with various weapons while a group of fans argued by a view screen. As a duel seemed to be starting Atin moved over to an unused screen.

The fight was short. One di'kut dropped his blaster on the quick draw and was immediately shot by his opponent, who was too slow for Atin's standards.

_If THIS is the level of skill here, I can get some easy credits. Then I won't have to rely on Onasi and is pazzak deck._

Noticing the Hutt at the back of the room, Atin assumed he was the organiser and slipped through the fans and said in Huttese, "I want in on the fights."

"Huh? Oh, a prospective dualist?" the Hutt asked, turning to look at him. "You have you own gear, yes? If you win you get the standard contract: 10% of all wagers. Don't worry, nobody dies in the dual ring anymore. Death matches are illegal now."

"How come no one dies?" Atin asked, legitimately curious.

"The duel ring has energy suppressor fields to make sure nobody dies. Weapons are limited so they hurt, but can't kill. We have a medic droid standing by in case of serious injuries. Are you interested?"

"I'm in." _This is going to be a walk over_.

"Good! New blood for the ring! But you need a nickname, like Ice or Deadeye or Twitch. Good nicknames make people bet more. Hmm... what's a good name for you?"

"I'm partial to 'Basilisk' myself." _This guy is a bit crazy._

"You're an off-worlder. You're new here, people won't recognise you... I know! From now on in the duel ring you'll be the 'Mysterious Stranger'!"

"That's a terrible name-"

"Bah. What do you know about nicknames? I've been giving names for twenty years! Mysterious Stranger – that's your name now."

"Have you even thought about it? Whatever your name is..."

The Hutt didn't appear hear him. "Mysterious Stranger is a perfect name for you. You've got no past, no history... it makes you seem as though you have some big, dark secret. People like that. Makes them bet more."

_And there is the reason you don't try and bargain with a Hutt, they are always working every angle to turn a profit._

"Fine, I'm the Mysterious Stranger." Atin consented, he had thought it through.

"Come back in an hour. Deadeye Duncan will be ready for another fight then."

Atin turned around and headed for the door. Duels were high profile so he would need a mask, preferably a helmet to hide his face to prevent the Sith from ID-ing him if they had a crew list from the _Endar Spire_.

As he came to the entrance way, Atin instantly spotted a full set of Beskar'gam, painted gold for a Mandalorian Commander standing by the door. The only way anyone would have a full set of Mandalorian Iron armour is if...

_...he's a fragging hutuun! One of the cowards who fled the final battle at _Malachor V_! Forever declared dar'manda, no longer a Mandalorian._

Atin stormed past the armoured figure, spitting on his boots as he exited the cantina. Outside he almost walked into Carth. He was being confronted by a well dressed Tarisian Human girl and a pair of Rodian thugs.

"There's the man!" shouted the girl. "Teach him not to speak to me like that ever again!"

"I don't want to fight you, let's just go our separate ways." Carth implored as the thugs moved toward him, un-sheathing their vibroblades.

"Then should not insult boss' little girl," sneered one, "now we gut you!"


	4. Chapter 3

Sorry for the long wait...I have been terribly lazy with Christmas and all that but here is the next chapter.

I was intending to make this a 4k to 5k word chapter, but I realised you guys were probably wondering if I died or something... so I just put up what was complete. I may put up the rest as part of this or as a new chapter.

Thank you those people who left reviews! I need feedback in order to improve.

Guest: You are correct; it is spelt 'Hutt'. It should be fixed now, I appreciate you mentioning it!

I have decided to leave the Mando'a words as is... but I can give you a link to a translator via PM or you can Google for one.

This chapter is a bit jumpy but I didn't want to bore you with too much unimportant stuff , focusing more on what I changed to fit a Mando.

* * *

Chapter III

The thugs closed in for the kill, raising their vibroblades high.

Carth saw the opening and took it. He stepped in close and punched both Rodians in the throat, stunning them long enough for him to rip out his blasters and give them both a third eye.

_So, the Republic veteran can fight cleanly, not just fill the air with lasers._

Atin then noticed the noble girl still standing there, shocked the violence she was so keen to dish out could now be coming her way. "I suggest you run back home and stay there." Atin advised "Leave the intimidation and oppression to the Sith, they don't need any help."

The girl apparently grew a brain during the short encounter, she took off as soon as Atin finished speaking.

"Alright!" yelled the Sith bouncer, he had apparently been standing by the door the whole time. "Shows over, go about your business, citizens!"

"Why did you not step in? Isn't it what you're paid to do?" asked Atin, _He can't have had anything better to do._

The helmet turned and stared at him for a second. "I'm a Sith soldier, not an information terminal. Move along."

Carth holstered his blasters then pulled Atin away and walked around the corner. Once they were out of audible range Carth stopped and faced him.

"I did a little more recon, found some information but we've hit a wall." He said in a low voice.

Atin chuckled. "I'd say you've found out that noble girls are brats but the Sith won't talk."

"Hush. Some escape pods crashed down in the Under City, Bastila's must be one of them. We need to go through the Lower City but the Sith have posted a guard on the elevator, only those on official Sith business can pass him."

"Then we just have to find an alternative, can't be too hard. Are they hiring mercs?"

"What?" Carth looked incredulous, "Are you thinking of swapping sides?!"

"Easiest way to be on 'official Sith business', no?"

Carth snorted. "Too risky, they would have thorough background checks. If you passed then they would just stick you on patrol somewhere unimportant."

_Well so much for 'can't-be-too-hard'_

"Ok, what exactly do you do on recon?"

"I try to look unassuming and eavesdrop on Sith patrols or talk with off-duty Sith in the cantina. Have you got a better idea on how to find out where Bastila is?"

"Could try to find some anti-Sith citizens, see if you can gain their trust enough for them to keep an ear out for us."

"That will take too long to accomplish, we don't have the time or the ability to build a resistance network." Carth paused and eyed Atin suspiciously for a moment. "Just what are you doing about finding Bastila?"

"If we are to escape this planet we will need supplies and equipment, which means we need credits. Pazzak will only earn so much in a short time, push too fast and it's not long before you get kicked out of every card den. I am working on a more expedient source of income."

Carth's eyes narrowed even further as he queried, "And that would be?"

"Dueling." Atin stated simply, "The so called duellists are all rookies or past their prime, and easy competition means easy credits."

Carth sighed. "Mandalorians, always looking for a fight."

"Big fights and big eats." Atin grinned. "Those are the Mando favourites."

Carth just shook his head and walked off down the street. Atin turned his attention to learning his way around the city, where everything important was. Stores, the clinic, the Lower City elevator...found them on the map and memorised the sights associated with each.

With about 20 minutes left he returned to the clinic for update on when he would have full mobility. he sat down on a gurney while Zelka did a scan, then frowned and scanned again.

"I have no idea how," Zelka began "but your leg is healed. I wouldn't believe it if not for seeing it. Next I suppose you'll be immune to the Rakghoul disease."

_Rakghoul disease... that sounds familiar._

"That's the plague that turns infected hosts of any species into festering monsters, right?" Atin was sure he was remembering something.

"Correct." Zelka looked surprised. "I didn't expect an offworlder would know of it."

Atin paused for a moment. This man was a doctor with legitimate care for his patients, he could be trusted. _I wonder if..._

"Zelka, do have any experience with patients losing their memories?"

"I can't disclose details but yes, I know something of the topic. Why do you ask?"

Atin took a deep breath, confessing weakness was not something done easily. "I cannot remember any of my past. No childhood, no important events, no experience of the Mandalorian Wars, but I have skills in combat that take years to achieve. I have a wealth of knowledge, I know all the history but cannot say of anything that I took part in."

"Hmm... sounds like amnesia. Have you experienced severe head or emotional trauma recently?"

Atin frowned. "Not that I am aware of." _It would help if I could remember!_ "I can only remember from few weeks ago till now, no trauma in those memories."

"Then there is nothing that can be done. In some cases lost memories do return with time, but the brain is still as great a mystery as the meaning of life."

"I guess only time will tell, eh?" _Well it was worth a try_

"I am sorry I cannot be of more help. I would like you to come back tomorrow, just to see if everything is truly healed."

* * *

Back at the Cantina, Atin waited for the Hutt, Ajur the others called him, to realise he was there.

He had looked around a store or two and found no helmets or masks, apparently the Sith had confiscated a lot of merchandise when they took over Taris. The solution was to untie his dreadlocks and pull them over his face for the duration of each duel.

Deadeye was a joke, Atin just shot him much like the last guy did but faster. After a talk with Ajur he fought Gerlon and Ice. Short fire fights in both cases, even if Ice did clip his shoulder. Marl was an old man, but he sure knew how to use his double blade. The veteran put up a good fight in melee combat but was well past his prime. Still, Atin gave the elder the respect he was due and gave the crowd spectacular example of true swordplay while he was at it.

"Ah, here is the victorious, 'Mysterious Stranger'. That last one was a thriller!" crowed the Hutt "Great for betting!"

"I'll take you word on that. Who's left?"

"Just Twitch. I would think twice before challenging that crazy Rodian, the fastest I have ever seen on Taris... besides Starkiller of course."

_Who is this 'Starkiller', everyone talks like he is some sort of legend _"Tell me about this Starkiller."

Ajur looked at Atin incredulously. "Bendak Starkiller! The greatest duelist on Taris! He used to fight death matches before they were banned, he retired afterwards."

"Yeah, I heard that bit already. Who is he?"

"His name is Bendak, Starkiller is his stage name. No one knows more than that."

"Right... I'll fight Twitch now."

"Ha! This will be the best duel yet!"

* * *

Atin was now the Taris duelling champion. He had beaten all the others in just a few hours and Twitch was just a like fighting a drunk Boma, just run up close and kick it in the face then jam a blade in the gut. Simple.

With his pack 11,000 credits heavier, Atin was walking towards the Cantina exit when the gold painted Beskar'gam blocked his path.

"I've been watching you in the duelling ring. You're pretty good, Stranger. I'm tempted to come out of retirement and show you what it's like to fight a real champion."

Atin snorted. _So this is Bendak... the arrogant thug_

"But I only fight death-matches, and not too many people are willing to enter the ring knowing they will never come out alive. How 'bout you Stranger? You think you got what it takes?"

Atin glared at the visor and replied. "Ori'buyce kih'kovid, dar'manda hut'uun."

Bendak looked surprised, even through the helmet it was obvious as his body language betrayed his thoughts. "Don't question my honour! I have won 100 death matches, showing the galaxy what the Mando'ade can do!"

"You kill for killings sake. You perpetuate the misconception that we are savage brutes. You are no longer of Mandalore. Killing you would be a favor to the galaxy so I accept your challenge, dar'manda."

Bendak was incensed, and every one of the patrons was watching. "Ajur will set it up for three days from now. I'll be back when it's time for you to die!" He shouted and stormed out of the cantina. Atin was about to leave also when Gerlon put a hand on his shoulder and said "Good luck, but I don't think it will matter much."

On the way back to the apartment Atin tried to think of how to get past the Sith guard and into the Lower City. Thinking about Bendak would just get him angry and anger makes you stupid. Tried became the operative word though as he ended up listing the ways he could kill him.

When he got to the door, snapping necks gave him an idea.

The door opened to reveal Carth sitting in one of the single seat couches, positioned side on and to the right of the door with a ceiling panel attached to said side. Seeing Atin he lowered the rifle back into his lap and began to tinker with it.

"Expecting trouble, Onasi? Or are you always this paranoid"

Carth looked up and scowled at him, "I like to be prepared... I also hate surprises."

"Have you got a plan to get past the Sentry at the elevator?"

"No, do you?"

"I may... feel like a brawl?"

* * *

Atin had outlined his plan, Carth had hated it. This was mostly because it required perfect timing and co-ordination. It was obvious to Atin that Carth did not trust him enough for this to work, but without a better idea both agreed to it. Atin also realised that if Carth was constantly watching his every move he would not be fully devoted to finding Bastila and escaping the planet, therefore limiting the chances of success. This little deviation would gain enough trust to allow proper unit cohesion... hopefully.

Now, Atin just had to wait. Keeping watch from the store closest to the Cantina while pretending to be browsing the wares. Carth should have won enough card games to have frustrated the others at the tables, and any minute now a fight would break out. All Carth had to do was be the antagonist and get noticed, not that it would be too hard with that jacket of his. The owner would call the authorities so the Sith would send a patrol to restore order. If he played his cards right -in both turns of the phrase- Carth should be able to earn himself a cell for the night. That's where Atin would come in.

_And there's the patrol... damn! I was hoping there would be only two soldiers, not three. Of course the third guy had to be one of the bouncers, too. This will have to be quick or they will call for back up _

The store was hidden from the main street around the corner but one shout would alert the law enforcement patrols there. Game over.

The first one he needed to deal with was the bouncer. Slightly bigger than the other two and armed with a stun baton, he was the biggest threat. The problem was preventing his buddies from raising the alarm, or their blaster rifles for that matter.

A few minutes passed before the patrol returned, bouncer in front with the troopers ushering Carth along between them. He looked no worse for wear but for a bruised jaw to go with his black eye from the night before. They didn't even use stuncuffs, that would make things a bit easier.

Atin stepped into their path two meters from them and spoke with his best Tarisian accent. "Hey! When are you Sith gonna lift the quarantine?"

"Out of our way citizen, we're on official Sith business!"

The bouncer tried to push him to the side but Atin held his ground. "I'm serious, your hurtin' my business!"

"Just stand aside if you know what's good for you." The Sith glowered, activating his stun baton. Going by the sparks it might be able to put down a drunken Trandoshan... or conduct through a helmet.

_I need to time this carefully _"Answer the fraggin' question, can head!"

By this time the bouncer had clearly had enough. He raised the baton and brought it down towards Atin's skull just as he dodged left.

"Go right." Atin directed towards Carth as he grabbed the Sith bouncer's right shoulder with his left hand, the wrist with his right and shattered the elbow with his knee. His right hand catching the baton as it fell from the bouncer's grasp Atin then elbowed the bouncer in the throat to silence his cry, swinging the baton behind his head on the follow through to throw it to Carth's left at the trooper's visor. Seeing the trooper drop his rifle and follow it to the duracrete, Atin spun the bouncer around by the shoulder and broke his neck nice and clean.

In that time Carth had dispatched his trooper by slipping behind and twisting the helmet to an almost comical angle, then lowering the body to the ground. He had just stomped the stunned trooper's neck as Atin began dragging the bouncer's body into the store.

"We should hide the bodies in the store while we strip the armour." Atin had returned to his natural Mando accent. "Move yours then grab the rifles. I'll get the other one."

"Won't this implicate the store owner?" Carth asked as he complied.

"That's why we'll toss them over the railing when we're done, no way the Sith will find them in the Under City. He won't mind, especially after we help him out." Atin said as he rolled the dead bouncer behind the counter, moving to Carth's stomping victim. "I talked with the shop assistant while I was waiting. Apparently the Aqualish owner is wanted by the Sith for theft of uniforms. His apartment is on the way to the Lower City elevator so I thought we could ask him about any resistance movements."

Carth looked genuinely surprised to hear that. Atin thought it was probably the first time Carth wasn't searching for any signs of betrayal.

_Mission success... now I just need to find the Jedi and get off this rock_

Once they had stripped the bodies and dumped them off the walkway, Atin and Carth pulled their captured armour on over their clothing. Carth seemed to manage fine, Atin found the bouncer's to be a little on the short side.

_I just hope I won't need to sit down in this duse_

Carth purchased a pack, placing within it the third set of Sith armour and some basic food stuffs also purchased from the store. Carth shouldered his pack while Atin somehow managed to stuff his heavy blaster and holster into his own pack and attached his sword and sheath to it. As they left the store and began walking to the Aqualish's apartment, Atin found the helmet comm system and set up a private channel between them through the HUD.

"I'd like to know a little more about you Carth." Atin began, slightly awkward.

"Me? Well I've been a starfighter pilot for years. I've seen more than my share of wars. I fought in the Mandalorian wars before all this started. But with all that, I've never experienced anything like the slaughter these Sith animals can unleash." He paused and looked at Atin "Not even you Mandalorians were that senseless."

Atin grunted. "Most Republic soldiers hate us just for Serroco. What makes you view the Sith worse than Mandos?"

"None of your business." He snapped angrily.

Atin stopped and faced him. "I think it is. Back there you stomped on the Sith troopers neck with the savageness of a Idorian, which to me smacks of unsolved issues. You need to sort it out, either now or when we get back into Republic space."

Carth sighed, shoulders sagging as he did so. "I guess I could use the venting... here goes." He took a moment to collect himself.

"My home world was one of the first to fall to Malak's fleet. The Sith bombed it into submission, and there wasn't a damn thing any of our Republic forces could do to stop them!"

"And somehow you see a failing in yourself?" Atin probed, trying to get a sense of his mind set.

"I didn't, I followed my orders and did my duty. That shouldn't mean I failed them, I didn't." Carth spluttered, sounding like he was trying to convince himself as much as he was Atin.

"Onasi, you're upset about that because it was your planet that got glassed. If it was any other you would react like you did to Serroco."

"Well... there's more to it than that. Five years ago and the Jedi had just finished the war with you Mandalorians. Revan and Malak were heroes. I was damn proud to have served in their fleet. It was completely unexpected when they turned on us, invading the Republic while we were still weak. Nobody knew what to think, least of all me.

"Our heroes had become brutal, conquering Sith... and we were all but helpless before them. Think about it... if you can't even trust the best of the Jedi, who can you trust?"

"I heard that they 'turned to the dark side' as the Jedi call it. What makes it so personal for you?" _Now we're getting somewhere_

"It's not just them," Carth continued "there were others, not Jedi, who joined them. Soldiers like me. Good men, trusted men, who turned on us as well and joined their cause. Malak and Reven and the Sith deserve to die for what they've done... but the ones who fled the Republic and joined them are even worse.

"The dark side has nothing to do with why they joined the Sith." he spat "They deserve no mercy!"

"Don't lose you cool" Atin warned "You'll just end up stoking the fire. Stay detached as if you were writing reports."

Carth snorted and they continued walking. "Are you a shrink or a merc? When I think about all the men who betrayed us, the one that stands out above all the rest is the one I respected most. Saul."

"Saul... that name sounds familiar." _At least I think it does, I can't remember..._

"With good reason! Admiral Saul Karath, commander of the entire Sith fleet. He's half the reason Malak has done so well in the war. Saul was my commanding officer back when the Mandalorian wars first began. He taught me everything about being a soldier... and I looked up to him. Saul approached me before he left. He talked to me about how the Republic was on the losing side... and about how I should start thinking of my survival.

"I know now that he was trying to recruit me into the Sith, but I couldn't have conceived of it back then. I argued with him and he got angry and he left. I never saw him again."

"He betrayed your trust." Atin stated "Once you realised this you were afraid to trust, though by now you have rationalised your fear into solid reasons to support your stance."

"I don't need to be analysed, thanks. Look, let's just get back to what we were doing."


	5. Chapter 4

Here is the next part... I know! I am a terrible author! Leaving you guys hanging for sooo long, without even a cliff-hanger to hang from! I should be putting more work in now that I have finished with MassEffect... but enough of that...

You may receive a few update alert emails from this fic over the next few... few what-ever-time-frame is-applicable. I have been dealing with writers block and found re-reading the posted chapters helpful... and I discovered numerous errors to fix and improvements to make! Hey, I am doing this without a beta/editor and fighting my dyslexia along the way! (oh, how I love spell check!) To that end I will be updating the existing chapters.

I plan on uploading more chapters to get more readers and to avoid losing the few I am lucky to have... that feeling of pride when my fic is the most recently updated on the list!

*Note to self: shut the hell up and deliver the chapter already!*

On another note...

Thank you everyone for your reviews! It is great to have feedback.

BaconBannanaStrip: I'm glad you are enjoying it!

R & R to let me know what you think, any corrections I should make or advice, all are welcome!

If anyone would like a Mando'a translator, Google or feel free to PM me if you're feeling lazy. :P

* * *

Chapter IV

_Silence is maddening, yet silence keeps me hidden. I must know what transpires in my absence, but to break the insulating wall is to announce my presence unless... I hide my sound within the sound of life. Become part of its noise and ride the waves... merge, sink, and then swim. _

* * *

The looks of thinly veiled fear from the residents of the Upper City's South apartment complex had been expected. The Sith presence at their destination had stolen armour enabled Atin and Carth to walk right up and blast them unawares. The Aqualish was most grateful and pointed them to Gadon Thek, leader of the Hidden Bek swoop gang.

Apparently the gang had been gathering resources in order to fight the Sith, hoping to retake Taris. Sith uniforms would be very valuable to a resistance movement, which they also seemed be gathering.

Carth looted the armour from the dead Sith and added them to the collection in Carth's pack. Though these were damaged no one would notice too much in a fire fight. Who scrutinizes armour when they are getting shot at?

As they walked to the elevator, Carth thought about the past few days. Atin Aliik was a Mandalorian merc. Yet the Jedi 'requested' he be transferred to the _Endar Spire_, claiming that he would be invaluable should they encounter any of their Dark brethren. Anyone can kill Jedi –light or dark- if they get lucky or over whelm them. More Jedi would be a better solution than one Mandalorian, who are notorious for their loyalty to credits only. So why would the Jedi think Atin could be any use?

In fact, he hadn't been any use. There were many Dark Jedi in the attack on the _Endar Spire_ and only a few of the crew managed to get to the escape pods... including Atin. Also, he should have been too injured to drag those Sith into that store like he did. He lost a hell of a lot of blood and broke his leg yet here he was, marching around as if nothing happened.

Some things just weren't adding up. _All the more reason to find Bastila, she can read his mind with that... that Jedi thing they do. She won't tell me what's going on but at least I'll know if she sees him as a threat. _

He nearly missed the fact that they had reached the elevator until Atin starting speaking to the guard, with a Sith accent. Carth was startled enough he missed hearing what he actually said.

"Another patrol sent to the Lower City, eh? Well be careful down there." The guard warned "Those pathetic gangs are shooting at everyone, even us!"

"They will learn to stop taking pot shots at the Sith." Atin replied as they walked past the guard into the elevator. Carth began to wonder if he was following an actual Sith. When the doors closed Atin tore off his helmet and muttered. "They will learn to ditch the razor and use a guillotine instead."

* * *

Both men were relieved to be out of the Sith armor. Carth because he hates the Sith, Atin because it was cut too short for comfort.

As soon as they had sent the elevator back to the Upper City they became aware of yelling coming from the street proper. There were two groups of beings armed with knives and stun batons, distinguishable only by the symbols on their arm bands, clothing or tattoos. The leaders of each shouted something about being stronger than the other before a fight broke out. The beings with 'HB' emblazoned on them fought well but were quickly overwhelmed by the others, the beings with savage looking V's on them somewhere. After the last 'HB' fell the leader 'V' turned towards Atin and Carth and gave the order to attack the 'Sith trespassers'.

The fight was long and tedious. Carth stayed back and blasted away at the approaching hoard while Atin got off a few shots before shouting "Oya Manda!" and bull charging right through them too fast for the 'V's' to react.

Normally this would have enabled the duo to quickly eliminate the gang members. However, most of them crawled into service ducts or alcoves of doorways. The thugs produced blasters from somewhere once they were in cover, resulting in a drawn out fire fight. The men were weary and their armour was a little scraped, singed in places, but they were the only ones standing.

Seeing how well the Sith disguise was received by the populous Atin and Carth removed their armour, stuffing it with the others in Carth's pack. They salvaged the comm systems from the helmets. Atin kept the gauntlets. He was beginning to miss the feel of his gloves from the ruined environment suit. _Why did I even throw them out the window with the torso, they were still good and they had atmo seals! _At least these had plasteel armguards.

He felt better with his sword and Mandalorian heavy blaster strapped in place on his left side, though he had opted to continue using the Sith blaster rifle in his left hand to allow him to draw his sword faster should the need arise.

Of course like his still untested lightsaber theory, this idea needed to be implemented to discover its flaws. When they came upon a trio of thugs, Atin drew his sword but found the rifle in his more steady, if less coordinated left hand, got in the way more than he could use it. He adjusted by bracing the barrel across his chest against his shoulder. Extra protection and now out of the way, with less chance of smacking himself in the face... again.

The Lower City was a war-zone and looked like it too. Many small skirmishes had damaged pretty much everything the eye could see that wasn't vital. Broken terminals and various kinds of refuse littered the main street. The emergency lighting (the only lights not yet destroyed) spotlighted the middle of the not-so-duracrete floor well, but the edges and walls were barely visible. Some of the doorways had edge lighting but that just served to show people where the door was, nothing more. As they walked the dull gloomy street, Atin allowed his mind to wander.

He had to admit he was afraid, not of battles or of dying, but of losing the memories he had accumulated this last week or so. Atin was certain he had memories before that time; no sentient could live 28 years without forming them and he had learnt all these combat skills some time.

Now that he thought about it, Atin fought automatically. He didn't think about it, he just acted.

There were many things, he realised, that he did or said that proved he had memories. He must have created the habits and learnt all these languages... how else could he have spoken Duros and Aqualish fluently (as fluently as his vocal structure allowed), let alone change languages seamlessly.

He tried to think of something, anything that could trigger a memory. That was the real reason he kept the Sith gauntlets; to remind him of the experience.

At some point they passed a cantina... or something with an unholy amount of lights, and stumbled upon another group of gangsters. Carth seemed to have noticed them earlier and gunned two down quickly, Atin did not notice them until a knife was waved in his face. The 6 foot man simply took advantage of his height and strength to bash the young Nikto's skull in with the butt of his rifle.

Atin knew he should have stopped pondering his mystery after that but he couldn't help but wonder. It didn't make any sense. _What happened that I lost my memories, but not my personality? _

* * *

The Under City elevator was guarded by a lone Sith sentry and six auto blaster-turrets. Obviously they were not going to pass off the disguise, the sentry stood ramrod straight compared to the slouching guard in the Upper City. Encountering another obstacle to their task the pair ended up back at the cantina they passed earlier.

Unlike the Upper City cantina, Javyar's was loud and unpleasant, if asked for an understatement. The patrons here were looking for a good time, not an escape like the white collars above. On the bright side nobody cared if two scruffy fugitives walked in and sat down in a corner.

Atin was hoping to find a member of the Hidden Beks. The Aqualish store owner had recommended they speak to the leader, so they needed to find a member of the gang and convince them to help. So far Atin had seen no gang members but the three dead 'V's' in the entryway.

From their table at the back Carth and Atin could see the entrance and most of the patrons, Atin scanned the room for the fifth time when Carth spoke up, just loud enough to be heard above the din.

"So where did you learn to do that Sith accent?" He asked with thinly veiled suspicion.

Atin snorted "Not much to it, you just have to sound proud and superior with a touch of boredom. Kind of like those nobles in the Upper City." He tried to sound disinterested in the hopes Carth would not query further.

"Is that how you know all those alien languages?" Carth took on a slightly more confrontational tone "You just pick them up as you go?"

"You can learn a lot just by floating around the galaxy. We Mandos are accepting of all species and like to know our enemies well, thus we learn many languages in addition to Mando'a in order to better understand potential enemies."

Carth seemed satisfied with his answer. Atin thought he heard a Wookie growl somewhere and was about to investigate the Hutt in a room off to the side when Carth piped up again.

"Why don't you tell me what happened on the _Endar Spire_, from your perspective."

Atin gave a summarised version of the events, making sure to mention Trask's lack of skill and abundance of stupidity. He could tell Carth didn't like that bit... and that he was about to ask how he killed two Dark Jedi. _Ehn...t'ad...solus..._

"How did you manage to kill two Dark Jedi?"

_Right on cue _"They might have the force, but you can scare them by getting too close for them to use it. They panic and focus on their 'sabers. Lightsabers are dangerous but they can still be knocked out of hands like any other weapon."

"U-huh..."

"The one on the _Endar Spire_ was a prime example. I scared him with aa overhead swing then knocked it away, killed him before he could think."

"Then he can't have been trained very well. I have seen Jedi fight before; they are like a force of nature on the field." Carth countered, a touch of admiration in his voice. "I bet Bastila could beat you easily in a duel."

"When we find her, I will have to take that bet." Atin challenged with a grin.

Carth just shook his head. "Mandalorians..."

Atin scanned the room again, hoping Carth would not remember his suspicions. He found the Wookie, and not far from a pair of Rodians and a young female Twilek arguing. He strained to hear over the cantina noise referred to as music.

The blue skinned Twilek was speaking in basic "...leave me alone - so give me some space, bug-eye! Your breath smells like Bantha poodoo!" _She's brave_

"Little girl should not be in bar." Said one Rodian in slang-Huttese "This no place for little girl. If little girl smart, she run away home now."

"Who ya callin' little girl, Chubba-face?"

"Little girl need lesson in manners!" The second Rodian stepped forward to look threatening, but it obviously wasn't working.

"Just a sec boys – Zaalbarr... a little help here? I need you to rip the legs off some insects."

The Rodians looked confused for moment, then worried as the Wookie replied.

"Mission – I'm busy." Zaalbar (presumably) almost whined "They just brought my food!"

Atin chuckled. _Poor Rodians, never interrupt a Wookie's meal._

"Quit complaining, you can finish eating later. Besides, you need the exercise so get over here!"

The Rodians were now terrified at the sight of the two and a half meter Wookie looming over them. "We...we want no trouble with Wookie. Our problem with you, little girl!"

"You got a problem with me," the Twilek apparently called Mission said smugly "then you got a problem with Big Z. So unless you wanna take on my furry friend, I suggest you greenies hop on outta here."

They just stood there for a second then shuffled out of the cantina.

Atin turned to Carth who had also been watching the argument unfold. They stood up and walked over to the odd pair. Mission picked them out quickly with her sharp, yet friendly eyes. "Say, I don't recognise you and I know pretty much everyone in the Lower City. You must be new down here. I guess that makes me and Big Z your official welcoming committee!" She said with a smile.

Atin grunted at Zaalbar in a manner he hoped the Wookie would realise was a greeting, and nodded to Mission.

"You sure showed guts dealing with those thugs, kid." _Well what do you know, Carth can give compliments._ "You got a name?"

"My name's Mission Vao and this big Wookie is my best friend, Zaalbar." She gave the introduction with pride. "I'd offer to give you a tour but the streets down here aren't safe. But if there's anything else you need..."

Atin asked the question on both their minds. "How do a Wookie and a Twilek street urchin end up as best friends?"

Mission shrugged "We just kinda fell in together. It ain't easy on your own here in the Lower City, everyone's always looking to push you around."

"So we noticed." replied Carth, exercising a hidden talent for understatement "Still you seem like an odd pair."

"When I met up with Zaalbar it seemed like a pretty good match. I knew we could look out for each other. With my street smarts and his muscle, we make a great team."

"You wouldn't know where we can find Gadon Thek would you?"

Mission gave Atin a questioning look "Yeah... in the Bek base. You guys really are new here, huh. What do you want to talk to him for?"

"We would like to make a trade." Atin gestured to his Sith gauntlets.

"Hmm... I can show you where their base is but they don't like strangers. The Vulkars have tried to kill Gadon a few times." She turned to Zaalbar. "C'mon, let's go. This place is boring."

"But I haven't finished my food yet!"

"Ugh, bring it with you then!"

Once they had left the noise of the cantina behind, Mission took on a tour guide approach as she informed them of the situation.

Apparently the two largest gangs, the Black Vulkars and the Hidden Beks, were at war. The Beks under Gadon were good people living a gang life style who tried to make the streets safe by keeping the other gangs in line. The Vulkars were a small gang that rose to power quickly due to a disgruntled Bek, Brejik, who wanted revenge on Gadon for some reason.

"Sometimes me and Zaalbar hang out at the Bek base." she was saying "They are nice and let us sleep there occasionally."

"What, you don't have a home or a family?" Carth asked surprised

"Big Z is my family, ya know. We look out for each other..." Mission went over to a wall and pulled a panel off to reveal a keypad. She typed in a code and the door sized panel next to it swung open. "Here we are, the Hidden Bek base. See ya 'round, we're gonna go explore!"

Atin and Carth looked at each other incredulously as Mission scampered off with Zaalbar grumbling his way behind.

The archaic door opened up a short corridor with a more modern door at the end of it. Atin walked towards it when it opened to reveal an angry Human woman with a vibroblade.

"Hey! You can't just walk in here, this is the Hidden Bek base!" She shouted "How do I know you're not a Vulkar spy sent to kill Gadon Thek?"

"We were directed here by a friend of your gang." Atin began calmly "One who stole some Sith uniforms. We would like to make a trade for information."

The Bek wouldn't budge. "A lot of people want to speak to Gadon. He's a hero of the common folk. But with the Sith occupation and the Vulkars out there, the days of the Hidden Beks open-door policy are gone."

"I am sure he will want what we have." Carth offered "All we want is to talk."

"Hmm... you don't look like Vulkars. It's not like you could do anything to Gadon in the heart of his own base, not with Zaerdra watching his back."

"Then let us speak with him." _I'm getting sick of this_

After a moment the Bek relented. "Go in and speak to Gadon, just remember to be on your best behaviour. The Hidden Beks are watching you."

The walk to Gadon's office was short but filled with glances from the Beks. The base was kept in a somewhat cleaner state than the street outside.

A Twilek woman at the door to Gadon's office was even more confrontational than the Human woman had been. The other Beks seemed to follow her lead, letting them pass only once she opened the door.

Gadon was much more hospitable. He looked a kindly, wise old man, but with an underlying strength that gave his words weight.

"You'll have to forgive Zaerdra." He said apologetically "Ever since Brejik and the Vulkars started this gang war she has been a little over zealous in her security duties. Now, how can I help?"

"We are looking for a way into the Under City." Atin stated "You seem to be the one who would know how."

"The Under City? Why... you are looking for those Republic escape pods aren't you?"

"We're salvagers-"

"Really, Carth?" Atin sighed _Damn suspicious Republic cuyan..._ "We are looking for a certain individual who was in one of those pods."

Gadon shook his head "The Vulkars stripped those pods clean within hours of their landing. Too bad my Beks didn't get there first going but what my spies reported they found. A female Republic officer named Bastila survived the crash. We Beks don't believe in intergalactic slavery, but the Vulkars aren't so picky. They took her prisoner."

"Bastila's a slave?" Carth sounded shocked "What will happen to her now?"

"Normally the Vulkars would take a captured slave and sell them for a nice profit to Davik or an off-world slaver. But a Republic officer is no ordinary catch."

"This could work to our advantage" whispered Carth "She could escape the Vulkar base on her own."

_I can't imagine anyone would buy her with that attitude of hers anyway_

Gadon seemed to have excellent hearing because he shut that idea down. "She's too valuable to leave with the Vulkar scum at the base. Brejik's probably got your friend hidden away somewhere safe until the big swoop race. You'll never find her"

"Swoop race? What does that have to do with anything?" Atin was confused.

Gadon sighed. "I'm afraid your friend has become a pawn in Brejik's game to take over the Lower City. He's offered her up as the Vulkar's share of the victory prize in the annual swoop gang race." After a short silence Gadon began to explain a bit more. "By putting up such a valuable prize Brejik hopes to win the loyalty of some of the smaller gangs. Their numbers will allow him to finally destroy me and my followers."

_This is bad, we don't have time for a gang war._

"So..." Carth started, scratching his chin "how do we go about rescuing Bastila, then? We can't fight all the gangs."

"The only hope you have of rescuing Bastila is to somehow win the big season opener of the swoop race." Gadon's tone was thoughtful, yet slightly like a business man weighing the risks.

_Seems straight forward to me_ "How do the racers enter?"

Gadon was silent for a moment, when he spoke it was calculated. "I might be able to help you with this, if you'd be willing to help us. We both have something to gain here – and much to lose."

"Just what are you proposing?" Atin knew Carth would be getting suspicious now.

"The swoop race is for the Lower City gangs only. I could sponsor you as a rider for the Hidden Beks this year. If you win the race, you'll win your friends freedom." _And where is the catch?_ "But first you have to do something for me. My mechanics have developed an accelerator for a swoop bike engine. A bike with the accelerator installed can beat any other swoop out there!" Excitement quickly turned to grim on Gadon's face. "But the Vulkars stole the prototype from us. They plan to use it to guarantee a victory in this year's swoop race. I need you to break into their base and steal it back."

While Atin began to think through the logistics of the task, Carth proved his consistency.

"How do we know you will live up to your end of the bargin?" he asked.

Gadon seemed slightly insulted. "My word is my bond. Everybody in the Lower City knows my reputation. Besides, you really don't have a choice. I'm your only ticket into the swoop race."

"You had to be planning to steal the engine back your selves, how do we get inside their base?" Atin queried. "I doubt the front door is an option."

Gadon shook his head. "Getting in won't be easy, the front doors are locked up tight. But I might know someone who can get you in the back way – Mission Vao."

"Mission?" Carth gasped incredulously "Gadon, you can't be serious! She's just a kid – how is she supposed to be able to help with this?"

"Mission's explored every step of every back alley in the Lower City. Plus she knows the Under City sewers better than anyone. If anyone can get inside the Vulker base, it's her." He stated emphatically.

"But-"

"Where can Mission be found?" Atin was beginning to wonder if Carth actually wanted to rescue Bastila, or even leave Taris, he seemed to object to every plan.

"Knowing her? Your best bet is to look for her in the Undercity. But you'll need some way past Sith guard at the elevator.

After a short pause, Gadon continued with a sly tone in his voice. "Luckily my gang ambushed one of the Sith patrols headed down to the Undercity, and their authorisation papers fell into my hands. Since we're working together now I would be willing to trade them, for a price." He nodded at Atin's forearms on the last word.

"I am sure we can come to an arrangement... we can give you six sets of armour. Two are missing comm systems, besides the obvious."

If the expression on Gadon's face was anything to go by, it was a done deal. By this time Carth had caught on and began to remove the armour from his pack, though he wasn't entirely sure how they got them all to fit.

One of the Bek's entered and handed a few sheets of flimsi to Gadon, who ficked through them until he had found his voice again. "Thanks for the uniforms. They will assist us greatly when it is time to strike against the Sith... though I have to wonder how you came across so many."

Atin shrugged "Not my problem they don't train their soldiers very well."

"You've obviously led quite a life." Gadon chuckled, handing Atin the flimsi which were presumably the Sith papers, as Carth was replacing his pack.

"Led quite a life..."Atin muttered under his breath "We will return with the engine soon."

_Does life always remind people about what irritates them? What kind of life have I led...I don't KNOW!_

* * *

Please tell me if I rambled too much in this chapter, I fear I do that all too much. Some things in this fic happen on their own :P

Again, I will be updating previous chapters soon.


	6. Chapter 5

Here is chapter 5... Sorry about all the updating of the previous chapters. I already found a few mistakes I missed so... if you didn't get any update alerts I may edit stuff more often.

Now I **know** some people will get upset at my depiction of Carth; yes Atin finds him quite annoying. However Carth doesn't trust Atin as far as he can move his ears and hates Mandalorians on principle. So there! :P Alas the hating will not last the entire story , although 'The Jacket' will, so don't stop on that account.

The last chapter had quite a lot of dialogue, not very interesting but essential to the story. This chapter has more action and more developments, so enjoy!... all 5,265 words of it! (yey, goal achieved)

If anybody has an opinion of the best chapter length I would like to hear it. I know some say you cannot limit yourself by following others ideas, but I am curious. So indulge me. :)

Abbadon: Thanks for the review, I am glad you are enjoying it!

Read & Review, people. I need feedback if I am going to make this worth reading! I am trying my best to make this enjoyable to read and get my point across. So please leave a review, no matter how short, so I can gauge my success.

* * *

Chapter V

They guard at the elevator to the Under City was like all Sith seemed to be, standoff-ish until they find you have authority from somebody who out ranks them. He scanned their papers and warned them of the 'mutants' throughout the Under City. The elevator groaned and screeched all the way down to the surface of Taris.

For the outcasts, that are the unwilling residents of the Under City, it seemed all the odds were against them. They dwell in the near darkness, possessing barely enough to survive and claw out a pitiful existence. All the while they had guards against the populous Rakghouls and the threat of infection from the plague of the same name.

Yet, the outcasts survive. They endure.

Atin would have been impressed, if not for almost every villager complaining. They are a broken people, wallowing in their past has drained their will to fight.

_They have survived this long. If they put more effort in to it, had some hope, they could put the city in Under City._

There was one among them who dared to dream, at least. Atin had encouraged her to continue and to try and bring some light into the darkness. He wasn't sure why, but he thought it important that they regain their spirit and make something of themselves.

Carth had seemed a little surprised when a pair of beggars ambushed them. They got their credits, but not without being told how best to use them.

_Perhaps I was a combat instructor during the wars and it is within my nature to help others grow strong. But why would an instructor be so young? I can obviously fight well enough to lead a battle. The time for musing is later; I must focus until I have escaped the planet... with that spoilt Jetii brat and Captain Rancor-piss jacket no doubt._

Now Atin had another opportunity to breathe some life into these people. There appeared to be a commotion at the village gate to the wilds between a woman, the guard and someone on the other side of the wire mesh.

"...if you don't open the gate!" the woman begged, but to no avail.

The guard stubbornly refused, out of fear judging by the look in his eyes. "And if I open the gate it will kill us all!"

The person on the other side began rattling the gate and fervently informing them "It's coming!"

The woman was hysterical now. "No... no! You can't do this, it isn't fair!" She noticed Atin and Carth arrive and turned to them, pleading. "Please, make him open the gate, Hendar will die if he doesn't!"

The guard eyed them and repeated the rule he seemed to live by. "I can't open the gate, not while the Rakghoul is so near."

"Open the gate." Atin said forcefully. "I have an idea."

The guard sighed in defeat as he turned to the chain behind him. "I'll open the gate, but I'll close before it can get in."

Atin removed his pack and for the first time since the _Endar Spire_, actually looked at what was in it. There were all kinds of parts in side, as well as many standard blastpacks, small one by two by three centimetre boxes with output sockets on the short side and an energy release tab inserted into one face. He withdrew a blastpack and a random piece of wire. He looped the bare wire over the energy outputs and jammed the ends into the sockets. "Open it" He ordered.

As the gate rolled up above their heads, Atin attached one end a second length of wire to the release tab, the other he wrapped around his trigger finger. As soon as the gate was retracted he threw the makeshift grenade past the human man, letting the wire tear the tab out of the side about two meters in front of the advancing mutant. In the blink of an eye the stored energy burst into the wire and collided with the other flow, forcing the wire free of the sockets, then jumping between both, breaching the container in the process.

The resulting flash allowed Atin to pull Hendar through the gate and signal the guards to close it, leaving the Rakghoul confused as to where its prey disappeared to. It soon loped of into the gloom. Once it was out of sight the whole village seemed to sigh with relief.

Atin let out a breath he had not realised he was holding as everyone relaxed. _I need to find out more about how they act before I start killing them, or I will be the prey._

Hendar finished embracing the woman, turned and wrapped his arms around Atin briefly. "I can't thank you enough for saving me, up-worlder. If I had anything but these rags on my back, it would be yours. We have nothing, but I still have my life thanks to you."

The exuberant thanks had left Atin stunned "Uhh, you're welcome?"

The woman and Hendar thanked him again and retreated to the village proper.

"Thank you for saving Hendar." The guards spoke up again. "I thought I was brave being a gate guard. Maybe we outcasts have lived too long in selfish fear. Perhaps we can learn a lesson from your brave and selfless actions."

"You do that." All this praise was making Atin uncomfortable.

Thankfully Carth decided to un-blend from the background, however he managed that in the first place, and get them the permission to pass through whenever they need. The guard, who called himself Trewin, wished them luck as their hero and the orange jacket left the outcast village.

After settling on a sweep of the area in their search for Mission the pair moved through the lighter paths. Journeying around the village in a circle about fifty meters from the walls, starting left of the gate and to eventually return to it, should they lack success.

About ten minutes into the walk they were set upon by a pair of Rakghouls. Both men blasted away to surprisingly little effect. Once the mutants got close, Atin had to abandon his rifle to hungry, drooling jaws in favour of his sword. Carth backed off but continued to fire in the hopes that the lazers would eventually chew through the thick hide and flesh, while Atin's proximity drew their attention.

Atin knew their mouths were the most dangerous; teeth coated with fluid infected their prey. The puncture wounds make it impossible to remove the plague bearing saliva from the host before it takes hold and circulates. With this in mind, he weaved his blade through the air so that moving to bite would only result in injury. Even mutants disliked pain.

_I must end this now, before I tire or they learn._

As Atin changed to a more offensive stance one Rakghoul leapt towards him, forcing him to sidestep into the outstretched arms of the other. He drove the Beskar up through the jaw and pushed the jaws away, but not before it raked its claws across his sides and chest. Covering his head with his free arm Atin thrust deeper and tore the blade out the side of its head in time to slash the torso of the first mutant, forcing it back and allowing Carth to pelt it with a stream of Republic issued pain. It let out a screech and turned towards Carth. Atin took the opening he had been searching for and quickly brought his sword down on its head then decapitated it to be sure of the kill.

While trying to slow his breathing, Atin examined as many of the wounds he could see. It seemed Carth bought a good quality jacket. The thick material took most of the damage, leaving only shallow scrapes on his skin and armour. The jacket was almost useless but for keeping modesty and for the pockets which remained unscathed. _Good... and I'm not infected. That would be a really stupid way to die._

The duo resumed their walk, both wishing against any more encounters with the wildlife.

* * *

Carth knew Mandalorians were a bit crazy, but to take on two animals of unknown strength, ability and intelligence in close quarters was just insane. From what he learned before Atin awoke after the crash, lone Rakghouls could maul an entire Sith patrol, and had done so on more than a few occasions. Atin had checked his wounds and anyone would seek help if they knew they would die, so Atin must be very lucky.

For the next twenty minutes Carth became impatient. He had no desire to fight more Rakghouls, but he was conscious that every second they wasted looking for Mission was a second they were not looking for this accelerator engine and getting prepared for the race.

To take his mind off the dilemma Carth questioned Atin about the Rakghouls. Atin seemed to enjoy telling him all about them, but when Carth asked about his actions in the outcast village he just grunted with a shrug and left it at that. Remembering how Atin had got half of his life story out of him, Carth tried again with asking for his assessment of the Sith forces. Again, Atin seemed to enjoy spouting observations of their tactics, training and equipment he had made on the _Endar Spire_. Carth's efforts halted when Atin began to describe the fastest ways to bring down troopers using various weapons... including strikes to the biggest armour oversight; between the legs.

As Carth was debating whether he preferred Atin's gruesome rambling or his own introspection, they stumbled across a lone Rakghoul. This one was much easier to neutralise. The pair drew their blasters and chewed through its face until it got close enough for Atin to bash in its skull with a heavy downward strike from his sword.

Carth noted that Atin was more at home with a blade than a blaster. He filed that observation away; should Atin betray him Carth would have to force a fire-fight and avoid melee.

Carth was about to try discover Atin's past again when they ran into a group of jumpy looking mercenaries. Several heads snapped around to stare at them, one approached with blaster stretched before him.

"Don't - don't move! I - I'm not afraid to use this blaster if I have to."

Carth cringed as a tall, greying, scarred, powerhouse of a man emerged from the group and smacked the merc's blaster down. "Settle down kid.' He growled. "We already lost a dozen men to those damn Rakghouls. The last thing you want is a needless fire-fight. Got it?" The merc swallowed hard, nodded and stepped back a few paces.

The big man was certainly something to fear. He was even taller than Atin, his arms were probably thicker than the thighs of his men and the rest of his body kept the trend. He wore thick durasteel boots, plain brown trousers, a simple leather vest bulging with blastpacks and a heavy repeating blaster rifle slung across his back as if it weighed nothing. This man was a force to be reckoned with and he knew it.

Also, just like Atin, this man's face screamed Mandalorian.

Gunmetal grey eyes looked Carth over and the mouth below cracked a smirk. "You won't last long in that thing." He said, gesturing to Carth's jacket. "There is nothing to salvage from those Republic pods anyway; the Vulkars got to them first. So I suggest you head back up to the Lower City before you become mutant lunch."

Carth was about to retort when Atin joined in. "I think he's advertising for 'Rancor-piss Fashion Incorporated'."

The man raised an eyebrow at that. "Mando?"

"Elek." Atin responded.

The two Mandalorians nodded respectfully to each other and began talking in their own language. Carth could only make out a few words; 'Canderous Ordo' and 'Atin Aliik', 'Davik Kang', 'arutii' and 'dikut', the last one directed at him a few times.

Carth noticed the feeling in his gut that told him something was wrong as the mercs began looking about like trapped nerf. One raised his blaster and pointed it at some shadows. "Canderous! I - I think I heard something. It sounded like a Rakghoul..."

There came a guttural roar from the shadows as a Rakghoul emerged, more of them echoed the cry and began closing on the group.

The Wookie sized man evidently named Canderous un-slung his heavy repeater and charged it up. "Looks like we got trouble boys, focus fire on the leaders. Oya!"

Carth drew his twin blasters and charged up the energy capacitors, just beyond the maximum safe level, before releasing well placed bolts into any mutant that tried to flank them. This proved a more effective way of killing the beasts.

To their credit, the mercs did well. They dropped four Rakghouls by following their leader's advice. However they ran for their lives once the mutant hoard got within five meters.

Atin and Canderous stepped up to the plate and took on the hoard without fear. The latter blasted away and pulverised limbs and skulls with his boots and repeater, seemingly without releasing the trigger. The former danced around him, carving through flesh and avoiding stray bolts. Upon witnessing this, the mercs renewed their barrage as much as they dared without hitting the Mandalorians.

When it was over, the ground was littered with the bodies of Rakghouls and one or two mercs, there were only five of them left. Canderous said something to Atin before wandering off, mercs trailing behind a bit.

"Come on," Atin finally returned to basic. "Let's look around for a bit longer."

In another forty minutes the pair had found their way back to the gate, having found no sign on Mission Vao.

Carth was fed up with making no progress. All they had done so far was wander around and waste time fighting off Rakghoul attacks, then wasting even more time while Atin cleaned his blade off in the dirt. Now to top it off Atin wanted to take a break in the outcast village.

"We don't have time to take a break. We have to find this accelerator and get back in time for test runs before the race."

Atin shook his head. "In a few minutes the Rakghouls come out in force, during the night cycle. Canderous knows that from being here for the past few days since the crash."

"And you trust him?" Carth asked, exasperated.

"Of course. If Mando'ade cannot be honest with each other, even as enemies, then we are truly a dead culture."

"You mean, you told him everything?"

"Would you tell your colleague classified information because he is your fellow soldier?" Atin challenged.

"Don't change the subject."

Atin muttered something under his breath. "I told him we were looking for Mission Vao. He said he had no idea where she was but that we would need to be quick or we risk our necks during the night. There, happy now?"

_Mandalorians _

Atin had a feeling Carth would get wound up. Al'verde Onasi was used to being informed as to the situation, and a commander should be kept informed. Atin had told him what was relevant. But predictably Carth's proficiency for paranoia, combined with all that Mando'a he could not understand, resulted in him seeing impending betrayal where there was none to be found. Carth simmered away as they returned to the outcast village, and that suited Atin fine. Besides, it could be entertaining to watch Carth explode from stress.

Upon entering the village they both noticed something very blue amid the grime. The grey vest and pants with dark brown boots and gloves made her blend in with the colours of the Under City, though her skin ruined the effect. At least they were those colours at some point. Now they looked more akin to the rags worn by the outcasts. The boots seemed several sizes too big, reaching above her knees and had obviously been altered to fit her. Her gloves were in a similar state, just much less dramatic in sizing.

"Mission?" _You have got to be kidding me, she's been here for how long?_

The young Twilek whirled around, blinked tears from her eyes, then ran over to them as words tumbled out.

"Please, you have to help me! Nobody else is gonna help me. Even the Beks won't help me. But I can't just leave him there he's – he's my friend! You'll help me won't you?"

Atin was a surprised to say the least. "Wait, slow down, Mission. What do you need help with?" _Where is the Wookie, Zaalbar?_

"It's Zaalbar. He's in trouble..." She shivered, "big trouble! We have to help him. If – if we don't they're gonna sell him into slavery!" Mission exclaimed.

_Slavers? What would they catch in the Under City, the villagers aren't healthy or easy prey._

"Calm down, Mission." Carth had apparently experienced a dramatic mood change. "Take a deep breath and tell us what happened."

"Me... me and Zaalbar were just wandering here in the Under City, just kinda exploring. We do it all the time. Only we ran into Gamorrean slavers and we didn't even have a chance to run and – and Big Z told me to run... he couldn't get away..."

"Mission, if they could capture a Wookie you could not have done anything on your own." _Nobody has the right to take away another sentient's freedom. This must be set right!_ "Do you know where they would take him?"

"I – I don't know for sure." She thought for a moment. "They like to camp in the sewers a lot; stinks just like home to them I guess. That's probably where they took Big Z."

"We will rescue your friend." Declared Carth "Can you get us into the Black Vulkar base afterwards?"

The Twilek blinked, looking slightly confused. "Uh, sure I can... though who would wanna go in there, it smells almost as bad as the sewers."

"Alright. You have a blaster, Mission?" Atin asked.

"Yeah, everyone in the Lower City has one... but I never use it"

"How do you deal with the Rakghouls then?" Carth wondered aloud.

"Zaalbar is a good shot. If we ever run into lots of 'em then we climb the nearest tower and he shoots them... if Big Z's breath doesn't knock 'em out first." She laughed half heartedly.

"Well, now is the time to learn how. Just try not to shoot me while you're at it. I'm sure Carth can teach you anything you need to know as we go."

"Wait-" Carth butted in "You want to take a kid to fight Gamorreans and probably Rakghouls on the way?" he asked in a slightly protective manner.

"Hey! I'm not a kid!" Mission snapped. "I'm fourteen years old!" she stated as she tried to look taller.

_Heh, she is strong willed for a fourteen year old. She will do fine in a fight... and I am certain Carth will keep her safe. Good ol' Republic hero. _"Do you think you will be able to find Zaalbar better than her? What about having someone familiar with us when we find, what is likely to be, a very angry Wookie, eh? She's coming too."

Any protest from Carth died on his lips as the Mandalorian and the street-urchin turned and walked out the gate to find the sewer entrance.

Mission led them in a roughly straight line away from the outcast village, circling around Rakghouls and rubble on occasion. When it would not draw unwanted attention, she told them about the sewers.

The sewers were as the name suggested, obviously. They spanned the entire planet to facilitate waste removal from the countless towers high above the surface. In addition there were maintenance tunnels and walkways along the main pipelines providing access to many levels of most of the towers. As the up-keep had been completely automated years ago many criminal factions and illegal operations had made bases in the old living quarters that had once housed the workers.

So had the Rakghouls.

A way out from the village some of the lights still functioned, though barely. The dim glow they cast was plenty to see by after hours in the dark. Atin, Carth and Mission easily spotted the bodies of about eleven Rakghouls... and a number of poorly concealed mines.

"There weren't that many of them last time I came past." Mission observed.

"Then whoever killed them is probably still down here." Thinking aloud Atin continued "Or perhaps they cannot leave."

Carth edged closer to the minefield and pointed at something a few meters away, hidden by shadow. "There is another body over there. It looks Human."

Atin followed his gaze and strained his eyes. He could just make out the colour of the humans clothing. "Looks like a Republic uniform...an escape pod must have landed near here. If they set up mines then there must still be some survivors from the _Endar Spire_."

"We can't get off Taris by ourselves, we need their help and they need ours." Carth's grim tone could not have been more obvious. "They won't last long down here, the mines are probably the only reason they survived the Rakghouls so far."

"Well if you have a way of getting to them without tripping those mines I'm all for it." Atin paused and looked Carth in the eye. "But they will be your problem to deal with, I'm just here to get off planet."

"Hey," Mission interrupted "I can disarm one of the mines to clear a path. I can arm it again once were through to keep the Rakghouls out."

Atin didn't give Carth a chance to object this time. "Good idea, get to it."

The teenager lay on her stomach and pulled herself along until she could reach one of the small mounds of dirt. Mission removed something from a pocket of her vest and began to dig around in the dirt for a few seconds. They heard an electronic beep, a "simple" from Mission before she waved them through, then another beep as she rearmed the mine.

"Now is the time to exercise your authority, Onasi. Call out to let them know we're not hostile."

Carth looked about for a moment before cupping his hands around his mouth. "This is Commander Onasi, is anyone alive out there?"

The trio heard a shuffle, some hushed voices, then a short scrape of metal on metal.

"Awkward?..." Mission supplied "Don't you have code words or something?"

Carth shrugged. "I don't know. We never had a class on regrouping while fighting mutants, gangsters and Sith."

"Well, maybe you could write one when you retire-"

"Quiet you two." Atin prompted "We don't want to draw Rakghouls."

At the sound of a blaster being drawn, all three turned to towards the pod's wreckage in time to see a green skinned Twilek pop his head above a mound of dirt and rubble. His eyes locked on Carth's torso for a moment as recognition flashed through them. He waved them closer, scanning the area with his blaster.

As the trio reached the man his Republic uniform became into view, along with several others. Atin could see three almost hysterical human males crouched behind various pieces of debris from the hole made by the pod crashing. Nearer the pod was another green skinned being, a Mirialan woman wearing the traditional brown robes of a Jedi knight. It took a great amount of effort for her to rise from her meditative pose. Atin realised she was paler than her species should be and favoured her left side.

"It is good to see you alive, Commander." The Jedi nodded to Carth, her voice strained. "We have been barely fighting off those monsters and had no luck in getting our comms working so far. What is the situation?"

"Bad." Carth's tone was grave. "Bastila was captured be a local gang and the Sith have quarantined the planet. You are the only survivors besides myself and Atin."

_Is he always this depressing? How did he get a command with that attitude? _"The good news is the Sith still don't know anything about her. That and we have a fair chance of rescuing her before they find out."

The Jedi turned her piercing violet eyes towards Atin and frowned. "You two have a plan, I take it?"

He nodded. "A rival gang is involved in a war with Bastila's captors and have agreed to-"

A savage growl echoed throughout the Under City. "Look out!" someone screamed "More monsters!"

Atin turned and spotted a pack of them about sixty meters away. They gave their guttural cry and began loping towards their prey. He drew his weapons, sword in his right hand and heavy blaster in his left, as the Jedi began issuing directions. "Form firing lines and focus on the edges! Don't let them flank us! You, young one, get behind us and do the same. Stay with her Commander."

Carth put his credits worth in as he and Mission joined the four soldiers. "Charge to max if you have a clear shot, otherwise provide suppressive fire." His voice sounded calm, despite its volume.

"But Sir! We are running low and have no spare-"

"Here." Atin shrugged off his pack and tossed it at the Twilek's feet before he finished speaking. "You will find plenty in there." He said as the Mirialan grabbed his blaster and put it back in its holster.

"Focus on your blade, Mandalorian." She admonished. "Trust them to do their job as we do ours. My martial skills were barely enough last time so I need you to have my back."

"Looks like the choice is made for me." Atin muttered, gesturing to the hoard now only fifteen meters away. As they crossed the mine field a number of them were shredded or launched into their fellows, slowing their advance only a little.

"Open fire!" she shouted as she leaped over the mounds of dirt and wreckage, Atin close behind. As the sound of blaster fire filled the air, the Jedi drew her lightsaber held the cool violet blade before her as if to ward off the hoard. Atin stood to her left, holding his sword like an axe behind his head.

A few seconds before engaging the Rakghouls he swung his blade forwards and returned to the defensive pattern he used with the first two Rakghouls he had faced. Slashing the air with deadly force, each swing leading immediately into the next. A few of the mutants tried leaping above their heads but a gesture from a green hand sent them crashing down into the others. Then the hoard was upon them.

The next few minutes were a blur. Atin and the Jedi kept the majority of the hoard at bay, the latter occasionally slamming into the ground a few that tried jumping, while Carth, Mission and the soldiers kept them from being surrounded. When he noticed the Jedi was being forced back he went on the offensive, actively seeking to slash throats and wrists to deter teeth and claws. Eventually he found himself moving forward, allowing the violet blade behind him to do the killing while he drew the attention of the mutants, as well as their blood. Atin lost himself in the battle and relied completely on his mysterious instincts. As soon as he noticed a clawed hand or a set of teeth heading for him, he was moving out of the way and hacking at slimy grey flesh or bashing something with the hilt of his blade. He barely had to think before acting.

At some point he heard one of the soldiers scream in pain and terror quickly followed by the whine and report of Carth's twin blasters. A sporadic flurry of green bolts filled the gap, though most of the Rakghouls ignored them.

By the time the fight was over Atin's arms felt like duracrete. Silently thanking Beskar for being light for a metal, he wiped the gore of his blade in the dirt and sheathed it as he turned to the others. One of the Humans has been mauled by a Rakghoul that managed to get past the blaster fire. Two charred holes in its head, he assumed were from Carth's blasters, had put the mutant down as it tore at the Humans chest. The rest of the group appeared unharmed, apart from the Jedi who now lay slumped against the escape pod, breathing heavily.

"Great work everyone." Carth congratulated, slapping the surviving soldiers on the back. "We will rest a bit, but then we need to get moving before more of them arrive."

Atin turned back to survey the carnage behind him. He could see the path he had carved only minutes earlier, marked by neatly severed limbs and various other pieces of Rakghoul anatomy. Far more noticeable, however, was the bloody mess of a number of mutants about two meters away from where the soldiers had formed their barricade. Atin briefly wondered if the Jedi would give him some hints on wielding a lightsaber. It would certainly be cleaner than conventional blade weapons.

He was about to remove his looted lightsaber from the breast pocket of his jacket when he noticed the green-grey fluid splattered all down his front, slowly sliding to the ground. In a panic Atin hurriedly checked every scratch from the earlier skirmish. His fears were unfounded, however, as he could find no open wounds remotely near the Rakghoul gore.

_It seems I am afraid of dying after all... but I was sure those claws had drawn blood._


	7. Notice

Su cuy'gar readers

I think after my abundantly obvious failure at attempting to reduce the time between uploading chapters, of what has become more of a novelization of the game, this shall come as no surprise...

I am going to stop uploading chapters for KotOR 1 for the rest of the year. This is so I can build up a buffer of chapters I can upload on a regular basis that are proofread properly... at least that is the idea... I will definitely finish this fic, but I know not when that will be.

However, I am always checking my emails so if you post reviews I will still read them! I really apriciate feed back of any kind so I can improve. If you are logged in I will thank you via PM, if not I will thank you when I upload Chapter 6. Ya'know, just to prove I do read them all. :P

I thank you for following my re-write of the game so far and hope you guys and gals keep those story-alerts for when I begin uploading again.

Ret'urcye mhi.

* * *

Kel'Zorah - "The longest word in the English dictionary is Pneumonoultramicroscopicsilicovolcanoconiosis!"

FFnet - "And on the other hand you have different fingers. Big deal."


End file.
